Dangan Special
by Syru Z
Summary: 15 trainers that reach above standards attend a school that can guarantee success in their lives. They are the Super Trainer Level students. But what started as a normal school life turns in to a life of mutual killing, and the headmaster is a black and white Pikachu, named Monochu. Can the Super Trainer Level dex holders escape, or will they succumb to despair...?


"_Greetings trainers and fans alike! Welcome to Trainer's Academy! Previously known as Silph Company, this school will guarantee success in your trainer life! Are you an aspiring champion? Are you an expert in breeding or capturing? This is the place for you!_"

The new school was located in the heart of the ever growing Saffron City. On the outside, it hasn't changed, but from what articles and online boards had said, the interior is completely changed to be a fitting school. This wasn't the company of the Poke Marts anymore, this was a school every trainer would have to take. Unfortunately, only those who were selected are allowed. They are the Super Trainer Level students, with talents surpassing ordinary trainers.

And so, at the very gate, I stood. My name is Red Satoru, the champion of the ninth league.

Everyone around my town knew me, and why not? I'm the best trainer around! That's why I was given the title Super Trainer Level Battler. Apparently I'm not alone.

Yesterday, while I was registering, I took a peek at the online bulletin board to see what kind of students made it in this school. For example, the "Super Trainer Level Capture Specialist" worked for the famous Professor Oak himself and had caught nearly every Pokemon. She must take the term "gotta catch 'em all" very seriously.

Two boys, the "Super Trainer Level Go-Getter" and the "Super Trainer Level Empathizer", are known for their double comedy acts, given them the title "Super Trainer Level Manzai Duo".

The guy admitted as "Super Trainer Level Gadget Mechanic" has several gadgets on him used to calm Pokemon down as well as catch them. For this, he's also known as "Super Trainer Level Pacifier".

Other trainer classes were listed: hatcher, exchanger, coordinator, conqueror… con artist, healer, analyst, and more were listed. Some names seemed familiar, others foreign. I had to wonder where they all came from, and if I can actually see them in action.

I took a last look at the letter I'd received from Professor Oak himself. Rumor has it he's the principle of this new school, but I wondered where he was? And I bet he's here too, and her, and maybe him…

"Well, what're we waiting for?!" I shouted at no one. I pranced into the front door and into the main hallway in hopes of a dramatic entrance. Instead, nothing.

The main hallway hadn't changed at all: the large fountains were still at dead center, you can take the elevator if you're lazy, and the recession counter was still there. It didn't take long to find the clock. 7:30 AM. New students meet at 8 AM. I'm only a half hour early, but wouldn't others want to get here early too? The early bird does catch the worm. To pass time, I decided to walk around and check to see if anything's changed. A new school meant a new opportunity for a bright, hopeful future.

Instead, it was all a blur.

All sense of time and logic vanished. It was like getting struck by lightning all over again. The only sound drumming against my ears was my own heartbeat, and even that disappeared within time. The last thing I remembered was darkness.

And that's when I realized this would be far from a typical school life. I must have skimmed the last part of the letter: "Enjoy your stay… _**for as long as you can.**_"

—

Sluggishly, I regained my senses. First, I woke up realizing I was in a classroom sleeping on a hard desk; first time for everything. This wasn't a typical classroom, either; surveillance cameras stuck out from the corner and the windows were blocked by metal plates. I heard some classes didn't have windows at all but this was ridiculous!

I stood up from my seat, having to balance myself first, before trudging out of the classroom. The interior really hasn't changed, it's just added rooms for classes and such. I ended up in the Physics of Battling class, a class I'd surely ace. Whoever carried me knew who I was and where I belonged.

Wait, who _did_ carry me here? Are the other students already here? Oh, _no!_ I probably overslept!

I found the stairs and rushed downwards. I didn't even think of the elevator; I was only on the third floor so I didn't have to travel far. As I was running, so were a million questions. What happened? _How_ did it happen? Why did they do this? Who are _they_?

Soon enough, I was at the main entrance, except it wasn't an entrance anymore.

And before the large gate, they stood. Fourteen other students had suffered the same fate of being trapped in this mysterious place called a school. This wasn't a school anymore, this was a prison, and already we shared one intent: to get the hell out of here.


End file.
